The Ham meets The Troll
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: X-over with Shrek the Third. Slash. Birdflash! onesided!ArtyXRob. This is just a fun thing I'll be doing every now and again. Arty goes to the YJ universe to get help. He makes friends with kids his age that don't dunk his head into chamber pots. Arty's the personification of Happy Endings.


Happily Ever After in YJ?

**Author's note: This was written while I was watching Shrek The Third with my little sister. I got an idea. I liked King Arty, "He was using me!" He's such an emotional guy. So cute. This is in the first season, meaning no Tim, unfortunately. Also, did Charming die in the third movie? I can't tell.**

**Explaining time:**

**This is AU, so that means: I am taking liberties with Arty's abilities and other things. Sorry if Robin's OOC. But you'll understand later.**

**This is set after Shrek the Third, but has nothing to do with Shrek 4. So, Far Far Away is being attacked, AGAIN. ****Merlin sends Arty to a different universe filled with heroes to get the JL.**

**Arty has to stay there as an anchor to the other world. At first, Arty's a little upset. But, he meets some fun people his own age that don't dunk his head into chamber pots. So, bonding!**

**There is a tiny issue though. Arty's pretty much a magical object now. He's the king of Far Far Away. This means, his life controls happy endings. This means, in other worlds, his pheromones attract all sorts of people looking for their _Happily Ever After_.**

**Pairings: Eventual!Birdflash, Supermartian(although I prefer KonTim), Onesided!ArthurXRobin**

* * *

The 4/6 members of the team were very much confused. They were all sitting in the tv room, when a large cyclone formed on the ceiling and dropped some weird girl in front of the tv. M'gann and Wally were smiling but were confused. Superboy just glared. Robin went bat mode on everyone.

The girl was wearing some red tunic, brown pants and brown boots. She had a nice figure, but she appeared to have a flat chest. Robin looked at the girl quizzically and rolled her over. His eyes widened when he saw the _boy_'s face. He was mesmerized by the beauty.

He had silky looking blonde hair and tanned skin. He had freckles, but they weren't as noticeable as Wally's. His lips were a soft pink color and slightly parted. He looked like an angel. Robin felt...drawn in.

He was leaning closer, images of fairy tale endings were popping into his head.

Wally was gaping at him, but Robin didn't care. He was about to kiss a sleeping beauty.

Their lips connected with an electric spark. It was a simple kiss. In no way dirty. It wasn't one of those "Kiss your grandma on the cheek" kisses either. Not porno tongue...church tongue**(1)**. A pulse was sent through the room.

* * *

M'gann started to feel extremely bad for Wally. She knew that Wally had a crush on Robin. But now, this boy had snatched Robin away so easily.

The boy had magic oozing off of him. Not normal magic, no, it was otherworldly magic. If Robin didn't get away from him, he'd fall in love with the boy. Then, what would Wally do?

* * *

The boy blearily began to open his eyes. Robin pulled away slowly. Those eyes were such a beautiful shade of green. He groaned and looked up at Robin. He blushed and looked at the other people looking at him. His eyes zeroed in on M'gann, "Fiona? No, too small. Wrong shade."

His eyes came into focus and he realized what was going on. He jumped up and tried to run away. He stumbled at first, but was able to run a few inches before Wally ran in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Wally grabbed his arm and intended to put the boy on the couch, but the boy was trying to escape like Wally was burning his arm off.

"Let me go! I need to find the Justice League!"

"What?"

"Somebody call Batman."

* * *

Unfortunately, no one could get Batman. They got Green Arrow and Black Canary. Which was cool...just not what they expected. They had taken the boy into the interrogation room. That's where it started going downhill.

Ollie was crabby from a mission gone wrong. On top of that, he was worried about the team. They were his little nieces and nephews.

So, he had played **ULTIMATE** bad cop with the boy. Black Canary was good cop. Of course, Ollie didn't really want to hurt the kid's feelings. Apparently cornering the kid right away didn't work that well with him.

* * *

Both of them were standing. The boy looked at Ollie with heartbreak written all over his face. His lip began to quiver. Ollie's eyes widened, it all happened too fast for him to stop. The boy began to softly weep. He was trying to wipe away the tears with the palm of his hand.

"Wha-what's the matter with you?"

"It's just so hard, you know? I can't go home, 'cause Mister Merlin said I can't, 'cause my kingdom's in trouble, 'cause there's a really bad man... and it's just so hard!"

He started sobbing and he hid his face with his hands. Ollie got closer and took the boy's hands.

"Come on, take it easy!"

He pushed Ollie away.

"No! I don't think you understand!

He fell on all fours and started sobbing again. This time, he grabbed Ollie's ankle

"There's a mean person doing mean things to good people! And the only way I can help is by finding the Justice League! Mister Merlin said they'd save me! So why aren't you helping?"

He started sobbing out words no one could understand. Ollie was in shock, he didn't know what to do. Roy and Artemis _never_ acted like this! Not even _he_ acted like this at that age. This kid, there was no way he was some sort of evil mastermind.

That was when Black Canary ran in. She tried to help the boy up, he sobbed into her shoulder. She cooed, "Who is this man? Maybe we can help. Can you tell us more about Mister Merlin?"

He lifted his head and choked out, "You can't help! I need the Justice League!"

Crying consumed him again. Canary cooed, "We're part of the Justice League, now, tell us what's wrong."

The crying stopped immediately. The boy straitened himself up. His face automatically changed to happy, "Oh, thank god. I thought I was going to have to keep doing that."

He sat down at the table and continued, "Mister Merlin is my old school's former magic teacher. You see, my kingdom was invaded by a group of your villains called the Injustice League. We were hoping you could go and take them back. They're messing up my kingdom and we really don't have the time to keep putting them on K.N.I.G.H.T.S. The people are getting bored with always peppering them."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Now they were positive they needed Batman.

* * *

Arthur didn't know if that weird mirror worked. It looked like it was inside the wall. He fixed himself up before someone called over the mirror and caught their king looking like an angsty teenager. That was when the teens he met before walked in.

Arty gulped. That guy with the S symbol on his shirt...looked like a short haired Lancelot. No, he wasn't going to give in to the fear. He was a king now. King's didn't do that.

* * *

Robin noticed how the boy tensed when Superboy got close. He stopped Superboy from moving closer. Robin stepped forward, "Hey, I'm Robin, Boy Wonder. Are...are you alright?"

Wally was tensing up, but it went ignored. The boy's eyes darted toward the exit as he said, "I'm Arty. Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking, Robin."

Robin's heart fluttered and he started cheesing at Arty. Arty blushed at the attention, he kept an eye on the others. He could tell all of them were dangerous, and the red haired boy kept glaring at him. Robin nudged the boy, and everyone began introducing themselves.

"Kid Flash."

"M'gann! And you're Arthur, right? Hello, Megan! You said Arty!"

"Artemis."

"..."

Superboy glared at Arty. Arty glared back, he wasn't backing down to this Lancelot look-a-like. Although, the young king wasn't prepared for the glare he got from both Kid Flash and Artemis. That is, until they all suddenly wilted back. Arty turned and saw Robin glaring at all three of them. Even though it wasn't directed at him, Arty still felt fear. It was like he was being suffocated.

Robin looked at Arty and the glare disappeared. Arty blushed slightly at the attention. Robin said softly, "All right, Arty. We need to ask you a few questions before we let you out. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Aster. Where are you from?"

"Like, where I went to school, or...where I was before I got here?"

"Both, dude."

"Well, I used to go to Worcestershire Academy. Now...I live in the Kingdom of Far Far Away."

Wally laughed, "Far Far Away? What's next, Cinderella?"

Arty frowned, "You have an issue with her?"

"What?"

"I'll have you know that Cinderella may not be the smartest in the world, but she's very nice!"

"Wha-"

M'gann smiled, "I see, on your world, you are all fairy tale creatures."

Arty looked up at the girl. She looked a lot like Fiona. He was comfortable around her. He smiled back, "Yes. Well, only some of us are. There are normal people."

M'gann floated over, "Are you a normal person?"

"No."

The team watched, amazed. This kid was suddenly telling M'gann everything?!

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Pendragon."

Wally dropped the bag of chips he was holding.

* * *

**(1) Watch the movie The Wedding Singer, with Adam Sandler.**

**I was bored. So, this happened. So, who thinks that Everyone should know what Arthur Pendragon means and should only Robin and Wally know?**


End file.
